Oh, Koga!
by Rockalocka
Summary: You are Dai, a fox demon nomad traveling around with no true purpose. One day, you run into InuYasha's posse as well as Koga's. There's no turning back now as you quickly become more involved in Koga's life. A Koga/OC story with a special surprise from Sesshomaru! I made this when I was a lot younger on Quizilla, & thought I'd post it on here. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Well, to begin, you had been traveling a lot as a fox demon nomad (with fox ears, tail, and fangs to be more specific since fox demons can look different from time to time) and collected sacred jewel shards from other demons that you ran into. Luckily, those were the days you could see the shards. Your power is incredibly strong, but unpredictable. What you can do one day isn't always the same as another day. It's rather annoying, really. But back to the jewel shards, it was surprising to you at first when they combined into one slightly larger shard, but happy about how that would eliminate any clanking. At first, you weren't too sure how to carry them, or rather it now, but eventually you settled with attaching it to a string and wearing the large shard around your neck. Today, you were walking along in a plane when you spotted some cliffs with a waterfall and a lake with some big boulders around. You thought it would be a nice place to bathe and nap a little. You took off your black flats and fingerless gloves before removing your red tank and capris, revealing your full-body bandages that covered your chest and one shoulder all the way down to halfway down your thighs. You kept your necklace on, though, just in case. After having a nice swim, you got out of the water, squeezed the water out of your shoulder-length brown hair, and napped on a boulder to let yourself dry. You didn't know how long you were there, but you started sensing a group. _Let's see… I hear a half-demon, two full-demons, and three humans…_ You figured you could handle them if they attacked and continued napping.

~Group's POV~

"I sense a jewel shard really close by!" Kagome suddenly said.

"I smell a demon, too." InuYasha replied.

"That can't be good…" Sango said.

"It's really close, over that way." Kagome said as she pointed in the direction you were napping.

They all then rushed over to see you napping on a boulder.

"That's the demon I smelled!" InuYasha told the others.

"Look! The jewel shard is around her neck!" Miroku said a little too loudly while pointing at your neck.

~Your POV~

"Ugh…" you exhaled when you heard one of them yell a little too loudly that you had a shard and started to get up knowing this might not end peacefully if you stayed.

_They want jewel shards, huh? I don't mind giving them away; I just don't want to give them to the wrong person. I might as well just leave, _you thought as you reached towards your clothes. Suddenly, you heard the same guy mutter something about being pretty and run over to you. You changed your gaze from your clothes to the man. _A monk?_ You thought as he grabbed your hands. He looked deep into your eyes which completely turned you off, figuring what would happen next. By the time he had said will you bear, you had already pulled your hands away, put on your clothes, and started walking away. Leaving him to ask the rest of the question to the empty space in which you once stood.

"Is she an ice demon?" the littlest one asked the demon slayer.

"She sure acts like one," the demon slayer replied with a sarcastic tone.

You ignored them and kept walking away until the half-demon dog jumped in front of you.

"What?" you asked coldly.

"I'm not letting you leave until you give me that shard." He stated crossing his arms.

You gave him a hard stare and replied, "Or what?"

He said nothing but reached for his sword. You just smiled defiantly and were ready to fight when you sensed something. _What's that? I hear a demon…I bet he has jewel shards._

Right on cue, a girl said, "I sense two jewel shards!"

"I smell a demon…" the dog demon said obviously forgetting about you and headed towards the girl.

You turned toward the direction you thought you had heard the demon from and saw a tornado rush towards you.


	2. Chapter 2

When the tornado got near, it then stopped to show a wolf demon that rushed over to the shard sensor (since you don't know her name, yet, and she keeps yelling about sensing shards) and grabbed her hands.

"Kagome," _So that's her name._ "How are things going? Do you want to come with me instead of staying with this mutt?" the wolf demon said as he pulled her in closer and closer.

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" yelled the dog.

The two started going into an argument (the other two wolf demons and wolves had just came) when you remembered what Kagome had said before. _He has jewel shards…_ You closed your eyes and reopened them to have them completely purple and looked over the wolf demon. _He has a shard in each of his feet,_ you thought as you continued to stare at them.

The wolf demon happened to glance at you and asked in a surprised tone, "Can you see the shards?"

"Yeah, so what?" you snapped at him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you in shock. Not liking the sudden attention you were getting since you were afraid that the dog would remember why he stopped you, you started to walk away.

"Wait!" the wolf demon said as he ran in front of you.

"What NOW?" you said angrily getting very impatient.

"I have never met you before…"

"Really? I never knew that!" you replied in a very harsh and sarcastic tone.

"You're feisty, too. What's your name?" asked the demon.

"Dai, how about you?" you asked.

In all reality, you really didn't care, you just wanted to be polite (as shocking as that sounds).

"I am Koga, leader of the wolf tribe!" said Koga in a heroic type voice.

"Good for you!" you said as you patted his head and tried to walk away ONE MORE TIME.

Of course, you were stopped, yet AGAIN, by the dog boy. _UGH! Don't these people have a life?_ You thought as the dog boy yelled at you to stop and ran in front.

"You still haven't given me the shard," dog boy said.

"What's your name?"

"InuYasha."

"Well, InuYasha, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

You yelled that last part so loud that his hair stiffened up from the sudden blast and he was blown back a bit. Not to mention he was in a total state of shock. After he got out, though, he got up close to your face and you did too, staring down each other with such a high intensity everybody was slowly backing away.

Finally, Kagome came up between you two and said, "Now, come on, we shouldn't be fighting each other. It's obvious you have no intention of hurting anyone, Dai, and so there really is no problem with her having a shard, RIGHT INUYASHA?"

InuYasha gave her a cold stare for a second, then said, "Humph," crossed his arms, and walked away.

You just stood there giving up the hope that you could leave.

"I might as well introduce everybody. The monk over there is Miroku, the demon slayer is Sango, the little fox demon is Shippo, the cat demon is Kirara, and those two demon wolves are Ginta and Hakkaku," said Kagome pointing everybody out.

You nodded to them all, and then just stared at everybody.

"Well?" you asked waiting for something else to interrupt you from leaving.

"Well, what?" InuYasha said getting up in your face again.

"Are you gonna let me go, you obsessed mutt?"

"WHAT'S THAT YOU SAID?" InuYasha was practically nose-to-nose with you.

"YOU ARE AN OBSESSED MUTT!" yelling louder than ever before.

"Didn't Kagome just say NOT to fight?" Miroku asked trying to break-up the argument.

You stared coldly at him and turned around leaving InuYasha to snarl at your back.

"Stupid mutt…" you muttered.

"AAAHHH!" InuYasha screeched as he was about to grab his sword.

"Sit, boy!" you heard Kagome yell.

You turned around to see InuYasha slam the ground with such intensity that it left a crater. At this, you were rolling on the ground laughing so hard your gut hurt.

"It is hilarious, isn't it?" asked Koga as he offered you a hand.

You took it and replied giggling, "This definitely proves he's a mutt."

"You know, I love the way you think. Why don't you join us? We could use someone who is obviously as talented as you are. Not to mention you have a jewel shard."

"You know, I'm not gonna allow you to use them…" you said with a sly face.

"I've been known to change minds," Koga said just as sly.

"What's happening here?" whispered Miroku to Sango.

"I think they might be flirting with each other," Sango quietly replied.

"Good, maybe Koga will stay out of our way, then," InuYasha said a little louder.

"Don't be so rude!" Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

"I think them two would be better off together than him being with you, Kagome," Ginta whispered while Hakkaku nodded.

Both you and Koga had heard the whole thing and sighed in exasperation and embarrassment while twitching your eyebrows.

"We can hear you talking…" Both you and Koga said to the gang.

They all looked at you and forcefully laughed, putting their hands behind their heads, well, except InuYasha. He just gave you two hard stares.

"Anyway…will you?" Koga asked as he turned back to you grabbing your hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh, why not? It would be better than staying here with the half-mutt," you said glaring at InuYasha.

InuYasha growled at you.

"Just don't slow me down!" you said jokingly as you headed towards the wolves.

Koga laughed a little then said, "Let's go!" as he whirlwinded out, making sure he stepped on InuYasha.

So, you and the mini wolf pack all ran after him.

He got a huge lead when you turned your head to the others and asked, "Can you go faster?" in the nicest way possible.

"No, not unless we want to be tuckered out right away," said Hakkaku.

"Why? Can you keep up with him?" asked Ginta.

"Well, yeah, I just don't want to leave you guys behind…" you said looking at the now vanishing Koga, then turning to look at the guys.

"Uh…thanks…" Ginta replied as both of them blushed.

You smiled warmly and kept going.

~Time Skip…Three Hours~

"Ah, I don't…know if I…can run anymore…" said an exasperated Hakkaku.

You were in perfect shape and replied, "Really? Oh, well, then I'll go tell Koga."

"It won't matter. Koga decides when we stop and he's not gonna listen to you," Ginta said after a huge breath.

"Well, then I might have to use force. You guys are too tired to go on and at this rate, your muscles will be sore and stiff tomorrow," you said.

You then rushed up ahead so fast that dirt flew everywhere and Ginta and Hakkaku stopped and coughed.

"Wow, she's like a whole different person from when we first met her…" Ginta said.

"I guess that means she likes and trusts us…" Hakkaku replied.

"We should tell Koga later," Ginta said looking at Hakkaku.

Well, you caught up with Koga and stepped right in front of him which forced him to stop.

"You can keep up with me?" Koga asked in a startled voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't because I didn't want to leave the guys behind like you!" you said starting to turn cold on him.

"So, why are you here now?" Koga asked just as cold.

"They're tired. Since it's getting late, we might as well just camp."

"And why should I listen to you?" Koga said crossing his arms and glaring at you.

You normally would've threatened him by now, but instead you took a deep breath and said, "Otherwise, their legs will be completely stiff tomorrow and they won't be able to run at all."

Obviously he had expected a threat. Koga looked at you for a minute and said, "Fine…" turning towards Ginta and Hakkaku who had just caught up (they are always on time). "Boys, we're camping here tonight," he said before he went to a tree and sat down.

"Wow, how did you do it?" Ginta asked amazed.

"I brainwashed him," you said sarcastically and sat down on top of a boulder.

"She had to, how else do you get someone as thick-headed as him to agree?" Hakkaku whispered to Ginta.

You giggled as Koga got frustrated and said, "You guys really need to work on your whispering…"

Hakkaku forced a little laugh while Ginta said, "Well, we are gonna go…get some firewood! Yeah! We'll be back in a little bit."

They both ran off leaving Koga and you by yourselves. You looked at Koga. _Man, he looks so cute right now, but I wonder…_ You then got up, went over, and sat next to Koga.

"What?" he asked after a few moments of you just looking at him.

"Oh, nothing important…" you said as you blushed and turned away.

He looked at you with a blank expression and you turned back to him and asked, "Ok, well, I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what? It's O.K. You can ask."

"Well, ok then…I was wondering why you wear a skirt…" you asked as you looked at him with curiosity.

Koga blinked then got a little frustrated and said, "It's not a skirt!"

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" you asked out of curiosity.

"Um…well…I don't know, but it's not a skirt!" he said OBVIOUSLY very embarrassed and red and turned away.

"It's O.K., you look great in…whatever it is," you said with a smile as you hugged him.

That action made him turn even redder as he turned to you with wide eyes.

"Uh…um…thanks," he managed to say as you let him go.

You two talked for a while and eventually Gina and Hakkaku came back and joined in the conversation, too. They explained about Naraku and why InuYasha was such an obsessed mutt over the jewel shard you possessed. Afterwards, you were about to go to sleep when all of a sudden you heard another heartbeat. You stood up and so did the others.

"Do you smell Naraku?" Koga asked sniffing the air.

"I can't smell things very well, but I can hear heartbeats," you replied starting to head out the direction of the heartbeat.

"Oh, well, I can smell him. It's coming from that direction," he said as he started going the same direction as you.

"Huh, we must be sensing the same guy, then," You said glancing at Koga. "Come on, guys. We better go after him."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginta and Hakkaku got up and Koga whirlwinded in the direction they sensed Naraku. You started to run with Ginta and Hakkaku close behind. As your vision of Koga got smaller, you were worried about what to do. _Oh, if I stay with Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga might already be badly injured by the time we get there. If I don't, then what will happen to Ginta and Hakkaku?_ That's when Hakkaku noticed your face.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up," Hakkaku said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" you asked already starting to speed up.

"We'll be fine. We're tough!" Ginta replied.

"Thanks, guys, I owe you one!" you said right before you blasted off.

Ginta and Hakkaku just looked at each other and smiled. Just as you caught up to Koga you began to hear more heartbeats. _Uh…not him, again!_ You thought as soon as you realized who one of hearts was.

"Hey, Koga? Do you smell half-mutt's group?" you asked the whirlwind.

"Yeah, I do. I hope that mutt doesn't get in the way, again. Look, there!" Koga said as he started to slow down.

You started to slow down, too, and saw InuYasha about to fight with some woman in a kimono and a small fan.

"Starting the party without me? You know how testy that makes me," Koga yelled as he jumped at the woman.

The woman merely turned around and whipped her fan which sent Koga flying. You ran to him and caught him in the air.

"Thanks," Koga quickly said when you put him on his feet.

"Smooth move, idiot!" InuYasha yelled at Koga.

"At least he made a move!" you snapped back at InuYasha.

InuYasha ignored this comment and asked, "Hey, Kagura, what are you doing out here, anyway?"

_Oh, that's one of Naraku's reincarnation thingies…that must be why she smelled like Naraku, _you thought as you glanced at Koga.

"It doesn't concern you at all, but I might as well tell you. Before you so RUDELY stopped me, I was supposed to retrieve something someone has…" Kagura said looking at you.

That is when you realized what she wanted.

"You want my shard, huh? Well, you can't have them!" you yelled at her as you ran full speed towards her.

She whipped her fan and you jumped in the air and avoided the attack. Bad move. This time it was harder to avoid when she immediately swung her fan, again, and you barely managed to not get hit directly. Of course, your leg got quite a few deep cuts. You ignored that as you fell back down on the ground and ran at her with such speed she didn't even get a chance to lift her fan again. You stomped on her foot and then kicked her chin, sending her hurdling backwards. You heard Koga whistle and smiled at him who quickly turned away.

"Now, it's my turn!" InuYasha screeched as he jumped in the air, "WINDSCAR!"

As he shouted several yellow lines cut through the ground and came surging at her. By the looks of it, it probably would've killed her, but a rush of demons came and blocked the path of the windscar giving Kagura the time she needed to escape. She grabbed a feather from her hair and threw it in the air. The feather became a HUGE feather, which she jumped on top of and started flying away.

"Damn it," InuYasha said as he put his sword away.

That's when Ginta and Hakkaku arrived. They looked up and seemed really disappointed realizing they missed it. You were so frustrated that she would just leave so shortly after you arrived that you grabbed a rock and threw it at her. Well, it whizzed right by her, but because of the speed that the rock was going, it left a deep cut on her right shoulder. She stared at you with wide eyes as she disappeared. Actually, everyone stared at you in shock! Koga whistled, again, which made you smile and turn towards him.

"What?" you asked.

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked.

You turned around to face him and sarcastically asked, "What, you don't know how to throw a rock?"

"How were you able to throw a rock that fast?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know; I just can…" you said starting to feel awkward with all the stares.

"Man, I wish I could've gotten here sooner to see it all…" Ginta said after a few minutes of silence.

"You didn't miss much. She's such a coward," you said glad that you could change the subject.

"I know! She needs to stand up and fight!" Koga said agreeing with you.

"Huh, you barely did anything!" InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"Look at you talking," you replied as you imitated his arms, "I was practically the only one fighting!"

"Oh, yeah? Whose attack was it that scared her off?" InuYasha asked getting louder.

"Dai could've easily killed her if it wasn't for you scaring Kagura off!" Koga said backing you up.

"He's got a point there," Sango replied.

"Uh, huh," everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ugh!" InuYasha yelled giving up.

"Should we go?" you asked Koga.

"Yeah, we better. C'mon, men! And lady," he said nodding at you.

You nodded back before he whirlwinded out and you ran with Ginta and Hakkaku.

As soon as your group left Miroku asked, "Did Koga leave without saying goodbye to Kagome?"

"He did!" Kagome replied realizing the same thing.

"Must be getting comfortable with that fox…" InuYasha said staring in the direction you went, "Fine with me."

As soon as you and the mini-pack got back to where you guys had set up camp Ginta and Hakkaku fell asleep from exhaustion while you and Koga sat down by a tree. That's when you remembered your injuries and winced in pain.

"Are you all right?" Koga asked instantly and moved closer to you.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," you said as you tore off the bottom part of your shirt to use as a bandage.

"Here, let me help," Koga said grabbing the torn cloth and wrapping it around your leg.

"Uh, thanks," you said blushing wildly.

You had to use up a lot of your shirt to wrap your leg. So much, in fact, that your t-shirt became a belly shirt. _Thank goodness I wear bandages underneath…_ you thought with another sigh, _Which reminds me, why didn't I just use the bandages? _You looked up at Koga, _Oh, that would be why. I mean, I wouldn't want to unwrap myself in front of a guy…_

"Is something the matter?" Koga asked finishing with your makeshift bandage and looking at you.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself," you replied while nodding, showing that you appreciated Koga doing all this for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Koga sighed as he leaned back up against the tree looking at the moon.

"Koga?" you asked staring at the sky.

"Yeah?" Koga replied not averting his attention from the night.

"Do you like Kagome?"

"Uh…why?" Koga asked beginning to blush.

"Answer my question first,"

"No! You answer my question first!"

You laughed a little then lied down and curled up.

"I guess neither of us will get our answers, then."

You then instantly fell asleep.

"I guess not," Koga muttered to himself after another big sigh while looking at you. He lied down beside you and said, "Goodnight, Dai."

~Morning Time!~

When you woke up, Koga was curled up to your back with his arm over you. _How in the world did this happen? _You thought blushing madly. You slowly and gently picked up his arm and moved out of the way. Somehow, you managed to move without waking him up and looked to see if Ginta and Hakkaku were awake. _Nope, still sleeping like babies._ You sighed and looked to see where the sun was. _Oh, my, God! The sun is still rising! I got up really early._ You scratched your head as you scanned the area. _Well, I guess I better go find something to eat, then. _You rushed into the woods to find something.

~Time Skip: Three Hours~

You had caught a deer and had it already cooked and ready for the guys. You had been done eating a while ago, so you stayed by the food and watched it to make sure it didn't get cold. Finally, Hakkaku stirred.

"Morning, Hakkaku," you said at a low volume so the others wouldn't wake up.

"Morning," Hakkaku said stretching and yawning.

"I made you breakfast," you said handing his portion of deer meat to him.

"Oh, thanks. How long have you been up?" Hakkaku asked taking a bite into the meat, "Damn, this is good!"

"I've been up for about three hours and thank you. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys," you replied with a wide smile.

"Well, you did it! I've never tasted any meat better than this before!" he said chomping down like a wolf, of course.

That's when Ginta stirred. When he got up, you pretty much repeated what happened with Hakkaku.

After they had both finished, you looked at the still sleeping Koga and asked, "How long does he usually sleep?"

"He always wakes up HOURS later than us," said Ginta sitting down beside you.

"Well, that won't due. How about we give him a little wake-up call?" you asked looking at the two mischievously.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Hakkaku said looking at you strangely.

"Just watch," you said as you went over to Koga.

The boys watched as you sat down by Koga's face and leaned down by his ear.

"WAKE UP, KOGA!" you screamed as loud as you could then quickly jumped away when he shot up holding his ears.

The boys stared in complete shock.

When Koga realized what had happened, he looked at you with sudden rage and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well, we couldn't have you sleeping forever, now, could we?" you asked in an innocent voice.

He glared at you as you stood up and walked to his food.

"Here's your breakfast, Koga!" you said tossing it to him as he caught it.

He looked down at it surprised then glared back at you as he said, "You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Now, why would you say that? Don't you trust me?" you asked in a mischievous tone.

"No," he replied narrowing his eyes.

"Funny, seeing how I woke up with your arm around me."

All three of the boys looked at you with wide eyes. Koga's face turned completely red and you wondered whether it was from rage or embarrassment, but you assumed it was rage.

"I did not, you liar!" Koga replied once he had his composure back.

"Whatever you say…" you said turning around and flicking your big, bushy tail.

You heard one of the guys whistle but you didn't look back to see who it was. You just jumped off until they were out of sight and sat down on one of the branches looking at the sky. You didn't know how much time had passed, and really, you didn't care. All you knew was that Koga eventually appeared and sat down beside you on the branch.

"Hey, Dai," Koga said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yo."

"Um…I really liked the meat you cooked…" Koga said trying to get you to talk.

"Oh, really? You mean you actually took the risk of it being poisoned?" you asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I didn't mean that…" Koga replied almost sounding like he was pleading to you.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not angry at you or anything," you said still not making eye contact.

"Look at me and say that," he said gently turning your chin and forcing you to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at something so trivial?" you said smiling at him.

He let go of your chin and said, "Good. I was just worried. I mean, you did just leave us without any explanation. We had to search a little to find you."

He gave you a side hug. You blushed and looked at him, which made him blush, too, as he looked away.

"So, where are the others?" you asked looking around you expecting them to pop out.

"I told them to wait out of hearing range," Koga replied letting go of you.

"Why did you want them out of hearing range? What were you planning on doing?" you asked with a sly smile.

He realized that you were just messing with him, so he decided to play along.

"Oh, you know, things…" he said just as sly as he scooted towards you.

He was so close, in fact, that there was no space between you guys. You were just about to reply when Ginta and Hakkaku rushed in.

"Are we going or not?" Ginta said before realizing what was going on.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku looked bug eyed at you two while you and Koga madly blushed.

Koga instantly jumped down, coughed, and said, "Right, let's get going."

"Do you have any idea WHERE we are going?" you asked trying to get Ginta and Hakkaku to think about something else.

"Back to our tribe, of course," Koga said looking at you.

"Why? Aren't we going after Naraku?" you asked puzzled.

"Yes, but not until your injuries are completely healed," Koga stated.

"What?"

You suddenly remembered your leg was wrapped up with your shirt and smacked your hand on your forehead for being so stupid to forget you were injured.

"Well, then, I guess we better get going," you said jumping down getting ready to run.

"Oh, no you don't. The more you run on it, the longer it will take to heal," Koga said sternly.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get there? I'm not a bird demon!"

Right after you said that, Koga picked you up bridal style and you looked at him in shock. You didn't expect anyone to pick you up.

"Ready, guys?" Koga said looking at Ginta and Hakkaku.

They nodded, and, before you could object, Koga whirlwinded out holding tightly to you.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it!" Koga said as he gently put you on your feet.

You were standing beside one of the biggest waterfalls you had seen, yet.

You looked around and couldn't help but say, "Wow…"

Koga just smiled and grabbed your hand.

"This way. You don't mind getting attention, now, do ya?" Koga asked glancing at you while leading you to the cave entrance.

"Don't mind? I CRAVE attention!" you replied with a small sarcastic tone.

Koga just smirked as you two went into the cave. As soon as you did, all the demons and wolves looked up to just glare at you and pretty much forgot what they were doing. You were unfazed. _Yeah, I would probably glare, too, if I was a wolf demon and all of a sudden a strange fox demon just came strutting in, even if the fox was injured. Don't look nervous or they might think something's up. Don't look too calm, either, or they might think you're planning something. My safest bet is to act almost emotionless with a sprinkle of interest._ You almost sighed but you were able to hold it back. When Koga stopped you both were standing in front of a big hay bed. All it took was a glance from Koga to realize he wanted you to sit down.

You started to sit and Koga helped you saying, "Here you go. Now, don't move or say anything. I'll tell my comrades what's going on."

You simply nodded and Koga turned around and started to yell, "Everybody, listen up! This here is Dai, and she will be here until her injury is completely healed," at this everyone stared at your leg with eyes that told you they just realized you were hurt as Koga continued, "She is an EXTREMELY powerful fox demon, not to mention she is with me. So if any of you try to do anything, not only will you have to deal with her, you will have to deal with me, too, and I honestly think you won't even be alive when SHE'S through with you. Got that?"

Everyone quickly nodded and rushed to go back to what they were doing and only gave you occasional worried glances. _Ugh, Koga did it a little over the top there, but at least I don't have to worry about them trying something…_ You gave a sigh as you lied on your back and laid your hands over your eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Koga asked noticing your position and turning towards you.

"Oh, nothing, just a little wiped out, I guess…" you said.

A few seconds of silence passed before you suddenly popped up and turned to Koga.

"Can I have a look around?" you asked full of energy.

"What happened there?" Koga asked cocking his head a little.

"Oh, I just had a sudden burst of energy," you said all bubbly.

Koga smirked at this and you simply asked him the question again popping up in front of his face.

"Sure, maybe, but first we have to wrap some REAL bandages on your leg," he said making you sit down again.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense…" you said putting a hand behind you head and laughing a little.

Again, Koga just smirked as he unwrapped your now stained and torn shirt off your leg and wrapped real bandages on. _Wow, I've never felt such a gentle touch before_. You even blushed slightly at the thought. When he was done, he looked up to see you slightly blushing and turned away blushing slightly himself.

"Uh, well, I better take some of the tribe hunting now. You stay here until I come back. Got that?" he asked turning slightly to you.

You sighed and nodded before he got up and left with some demons and wolves behind him. _Jeesh, I can't be alone with him for more than two seconds and he has to run off somewhere…_ you sighed, again, as you looked around the cave. There weren't many demons or wolves inside the cave, now. All of the demons and most of the wolves had gone outside. You were about to lie down when a wolf started to head towards you sniffing your scent. You put one hand out down on the ground so that he could sniff you. He slowly got closer and eventually reached your hand and kept sniffing. He then got closer and closer until he was sniffing your face. You giggled slightly and showed him your hand before you petted his head. He obviously enjoyed that and licked your face. You giggled again and continued petting him. He laid his head down on your lap and you smiled.

"So, what's your name?"

You tried to focus your power into the wolf's thoughts. Frankly, you had no idea if it would work or not, and, even if it did, there was no guarantee you could do it again. Using the same ability more than once wasn't really your forte. Your lack of control was both a strength and weakness; the enemy would have a harder time trying to predict your next move, but it also made planning moves almost hopeless. The wolf lifted his head up and looked at you for a few minutes, but then laid it back down.

"Right. Guess I'll just have to wait for the others to come back," you resigned with a sigh.

You smiled and patted the wolf's head as he nuzzled you. You two stayed there with the wolf napping on you as you stroked his fur until Hakkaku came in.

"Akira! What are you doing?"

Both you and, presumably, Akira jumped. _Intelligent, huh? I think it matches him perfectly,_ you thought as Akira quickly got off you and ran to Hakkaku.

"You heard what Koga said! Leave her alone!" Hakkaku yelled at Akira.

Akira lowered his head in shame, which made you feel really bad and said a little too loudly, "Don't yell at Akira! He was only keeping me company! He did nothing wrong!"

Hakkaku looked up at you as so did Akira. Akira looked happy to you, but then again, it's hard to read an animal's expressions. That's when Koga came striding in with PLENTY of deer.

"What is going on in here?" Koga said plopping down the meat soon after he entered.

He looked at Hakkaku, then at you, then at Akira, and back to you, again.

"What did you do, Dai?" He asked staring you down.

"Nothing! And neither did Akira. That's why I'm yelling," you replied glaring at Koga. Koga looked confused, so you sighed and elaborated, "Akira came up to me and sniffed me, so I petted him and he was laying his head on my lap as I was stroking his fur when Hakkaku came in and yelled at Akira, so I yelled back. Simple. As. That."

"Right, well, then, Hakkaku…" Koga said as Hakkaku stiffened up and Koga turned to him, "…there is nothing wrong with letting Akira sniff Dai."

He turned to all the demons and wolves as they were coming in and whispering to each other. _Probably whispering about what just happened._

"Now that the problem has been resolved…" Koga started.

"There was never really a problem to begin with," you interrupted.

Koga just gave you a glare and continued, "Everybody, grab some meat and dig in!"


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Koga gave the O.K., everybody jumped in and started tearing the meat apart. You could say you were more than a little terrified and backed up a little.

Koga turned to see you crouching back and asked, "What?"

"Ever heard of manners? I've never seen anyone eat so… INSANE as them," you said not looking away from the horror.

"The more you grab the more you get. Simple. As. That," he replied mocking you then turned to the mob and joined them.

"Humph," was all you said before sighing and joining the mini-brawl.

Well, it didn't take long for the food to disappear. After eating, you noticed how late it was getting. _I swear these days are getting shorter…_ you thought with a yawn.

"Tired?" Koga asked turning to you after he gulped down the last piece of meat.

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he picked you up and laid you down on the hay bed and lied down beside you.

"You know, I could've done that myself," you said giving him a small smile.

"But that wouldn't have been any fun…" he replied smirking at you.

You blushed and smiled a bit more but stopped when you yawned again. Koga just silently stared at you, which made you blush, again, and you laid your head and one hand on his chest. Now that made him blush like mad.

"Dai?" he questioned putting one of his arms over you.

"I just want to listen to your heart beat," you said.

"You don't have to do that to hear it," Koga replied.

"But that wouldn't have been any fun," you said half-mocking him.

You closed your eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Koga blushed again, and quietly said to himself, "No, it wouldn't have."

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, as well.

~Morning~

You woke up when you felt someone licking the side of your face. You opened your eyes to see Akira licking you from one side and Koga on the other with his face right up to yours.

"What?" you asked gently pushing Koga's face out of yours and getting up.

"Rise and shine, comrade!" Koga said grabbing your hand and making you stand up.

"Comrade?" you asked cocking your head a little.

"Yeah, I've been thinking…" Koga started.

"That's a first," you sarcastically mumbled.

Koga heard your comment and huffed, but continued, "I know you're not a wolf, but I can tell you are just as loyal as any other wolf. So, I want you to join our tribe."

You stared blankly at him for a few seconds, and when everything sunk in, you smiled widely and gave Koga the biggest hug you had ever given anyone. Koga was taken back at this, but then hugged you back. After a few seconds, you both let go and Koga smirked.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Also, you are going to need a wolf by your side to help you since you do not know all of the wolf tribe ways. That is why I'm appointing Akira as your full-time companion. Any objections?" Koga asked smiling since he knew what you would say.

"HELL NO!" you said jumping Koga again with a hug then doing the same to Akira.

Akira barked in enjoyment as you let go of him. You looked around to see the demons giving you smiles, but also some weird looks from all the commotion.

"Great! Well, then, I suggest you get acquainted with the land. Akira, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Koga said looking at you with narrowed eyes and a little smirk.

You stuck out your tongue and turned to leave the cave flicking your tail. You heard Koga sigh as Akira caught up to you. You glanced back at Koga and smirked; he smirked back.

~Time Skip: About Two Days~

You now knew your way around by heart and your leg was completely healed. You are currently lying down under a tree with Akira right beside you. _What's going to happen now that I'm fully healed? Are we just going to leave everybody? Will Akira be coming with? Will I even be leaving with Koga? _All these questions were flowing through your head. You looked towards Akira and decided to try connecting minds with him again just to distract yourself from the annoyingly persistent questions. You turned towards Akira, narrowed your eyes, and focused. Akira noticed your stare and lifted his head to look at you.

_Can you hear me, Akira? _

A few moments passed, and you were about to give up when a thought came into your head, _Am I really talking to you, Dai?_

You were barely controlling your excitement. Before you could respond, though, you heard a heartbeat racing towards you. _What the…? _You stood up right before Akira smelled something and stood up snarling.

You focused on Akira and thought, _What is it, Akira? _

Akira's thought flowed into your head, _Some sort of dog demon._

_Dog demon? Does it smell half-human?_

_No, it smells all demon._

_At least we can rule out InuYasha, then…_

Just as you thought that, a man with something that can only be described as white fluff wrapped around him appeared in front you two. You jumped a little from surprise and mentally kicked yourself. You had been entirely too focused on your conversation with Akira that you hadn't even noticed how close he was getting.

"What do you want?" you asked glaring at him.

He just looked at the snarling Akira and replied, "You better calm him down or I'll kill him."

You growled, but stuck a hand out to Akira to calm him down.

"I repeat, what do you want?" you asked

"I've heard about a fox demon with incredible powers that carries a jewel shard around her neck."

"The only reason I collected them was to prevent others from using them. So, you can forget the idea of getting your hands, or should I say hand, on this," you said glancing at his only arm.

"I do not care for the shard. More so for you. Do you truly possess great power?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Different perceptions, different opinions. You have to decide for yourself," you said smirking.

"Well, then, let us see," he said reaching for one of his swords.

Akira started growling and you looked at him. _Go; get out of harm's way._ Akira just looked back at you. _Damn it. I lost that ability, already. _

You inwardly sighed and told Akira, "Sorry to admit it, but you are no match for him. It would be better if you went back to the cave. Got it? Don't worry, I'll be there shortly."

Akira whimpered a bit, but got out of his defensive position and slowly turned towards the direction of the cave. Then he quickly ran off towards the cave. As soon as Akira was out of sight, you turned your attention to the man and got in a fighting stance.

"Before we begin, it's a custom for me to know each other's name. Mine is Dai; what is yours?"

The man drew his sword and simply replied, "Sesshomaru."

"Well, Sesshomaru, I'll give you the honor of making the first move."

At that, he charged at you and you easily jumped to the side. _An amateur attack, huh? He must want to try and see some of my power before he uses his. Well, then, I guess I better be careful not to use too much strength. Otherwise, I'll show him exactly what he wants to see before I get a chance to assess him. _He charged at you again and you jumped to the side again. This time, Sesshomaru appeared right behind you and tried to slice you with his sword, but you side-stepped it and kicked his chin, or, at least tried to, because he quickly leaped back before your kick could touch. _Hmm, impressive. This fight might actually be a hard one._ You smirked as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Well, since he seems to be really strong, I guess I can permit him to witness Futago._ You grabbed the air at your sides as Sesshomaru looked slightly questionably at you. From thin air, you pulled out two swords that curved with the sharp side sticking out like crescent moons as he gave you a surprised look.

"Meet Futago. These beauties are made out of my own fang and are summoned whenever I 'unsheathe' them. It takes care of all the inconvenience of caring a sword. I couldn't tell you where they are when I send them back; I don't remember." you stated right before you disappeared and reappeared next to him.

You swung your right sword at his legs and your left sword at his chest. He then disappeared, too, and reappeared by a tree to your right. _I just grazed his chest_, you thought as you saw blood on your left blade and his chest.

"You, wrench, you'll pay for that!" Sesshomaru said, obviously starting to lose his temper.

He appeared next to you, swiping at you. You jumped, but unfortunately, he grabbed your leg before quickly letting go to swing at it. You arched back trying to quickly fall to the ground, but not before he grazed your leg.

"Damn! Just as my other wound healed, you had to go and wound me, again! Will you bastards ever just leave me alone?" you yelled looking at your now red, sticky, leg.

You stood up, now becoming more serious than before. You leapt at him, not caring if you got cut, as long as you cut him.

~Time Skip: About Thirty Minutes~

Both of you were panting, and both of you still only had one wound each. You had managed to last this long without showing him your true powers. _I gotta remember this whole fight is because he wants to know my powers. We're so evenly matched right now. I must not let him seem my powers before he uses his or he'll figure out how little control I have and attack when I lose focus._

"Why do you not use your powers?" Sesshomaru questioned once he caught his breath.

"Why do you not use yours?" you replied catching yours.

Just as you two were about to leap at each other again, you caught sound of a heartbeat that made you forget Sesshomaru was even there. _Koga? Oh, no! I can't let Koga see me, especially with an injured leg. He would freak and attack Sesshomaru. If I have to use Futago to fight Sesshomaru off, how in the world is Koga going to beat him? _You started to panic and sheathed Futago. That was definitely not one of your brighter moments. Sesshomaru leapt at you and you suddenly remembered you were still currently fighting. You leapt to the side as hard as you could and left an intense wind channel behind as you leapt onto the side of a tree and started bouncing from tree to tree, leaving the first tree to smash into the ground from your force. You were trying to make distance between you and Koga. _Please, oh, please, follow me, Sesshomaru. I REALLY don't want you to fight Koga._ As if reading your thoughts, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and came after you. You kept at a speed that Sesshomaru would be able to spot you, slowly gaining speed whenever he started to gain on you. _Ugh, Sesshomaru definitely can't run as fast as Koga. At this rate, Koga could easily catch up! _Even though you thought that, you noticed Koga's heartbeat became harder and harder to hear. _I don't believe it! I might actually get this guy away from him! _You glanced at Sesshomaru and realized while you were deep in thought, you had let him gain on you quite considerably more, almost to the point that he could swing at you. You picked up your pace and quickly gained distance. You glanced back one more time and saw he wasn't there. _Oh, shit! _You thought as you heard his heartbeat come in front of you. You immediately stopped and jumped backwards before even looking at his face.

"How do you do that?" Sesshomaru questioned once he got into his stance.

"Do what?" you asked getting into yours.

"You immediately fled once I started to smell that weak wolf and dodged my attack without even looking at me. No matter how good your sense of smell is, it's one of the slowest senses. You wouldn't have been able to pick up my smell that quickly."

You flinched when you realized that Sesshomaru knew Koga was coming, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Instead of identifying or locating creatures through a sense of smell, I can locate them by hearing their heartbeat and identify them if I've at least met them once. I think superior hearing is much better than smelling. Not that I have a choice, though."

Suddenly, you started to detect four heartbeats. _What? What's this? I don't recognize any of these hearts. One sounds really young._ You immediately sped off towards the direction of the hearts. You were at such a speed that you had already gone out of range to hear Sesshomaru. _This can't be good if there's so many hearts grouped together. I know for a fact Koga's tribe is the only tribe around for miles, and rarely is there even one lone wanderer around here. _When you reached the location of the hearts, you saw a girl in a tattered dress and two demons, one had two heads and the other was clearly a kappa demon, trying to defend the girl from a gigantic snake demon.

"Stay back! Stay back, I say!" yelled the kappa demon trying to sound confident.

The snake demon merely hissed and tried to bite at him sticking out its fangs. You immediately jumped in front and stuck your arm out, letting it bite you.

"Nice try," you said throwing the snake back.

"Are you stupid? You purposely let it poison you!" the toad screamed at you.

You couldn't help but feel irritated how you just saved him and first thing he does is yell at you.

"Poison doesn't affect me," you replied in a monotone voice still staring down the snake.

You didn't have to look at the kappa demon to know he was giving you a strange look, but you didn't pay it any attention. You jumped at the snake and tried to scratch its face off. Just as you were about to land the blow, it spat acid at you, hitting you where your heart was. You jumped to the side and fell on one knee, curling up a bit from pain. _Not good. I'm immune to poison, not acid! And right at my heart, too. I better finish this up before I collapse._ Going as fast as you could, you leapt at the snake and slashed your claws at it splitting it in two. The snake never even had a chance to react. You couldn't hear a heartbeat from it anymore, so you assumed it was over and turned away. You glanced at the girl and the kappa demon as Sesshomaru just arrived stepping in front of them. You took a deep breath as things started to turn black.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up with one hell of a headache. That's just putting it lightly. Not to mention, that wasn't your only problem…

"YOU'RE O.K.!" yelled the little girl you saved when your eyes opened.

You literally jumped to your feet wide-eyed from the sudden volume change, but quickly settled down. You gave her a warm smile and looked around. You were nowhere near Koga's cave, seeing as how you didn't recognize a thing. Nor could you hear Koga's heart, to your dismay. Even more to your dismay, Sesshomaru was standing only an arm's length away with the kappa and two-headed demon standing beside him. All of them were staring at you. The girl quickly ran to Sesshomaru and stood by the kappa. You then looked at yourself expecting a mutilated leg and burned chest. To your surprise, you found that both had been cleaned and wrapped perfectly. _Well, this definitely couldn't have been Koga's doing. He can't wrap anything up…_

"Why?" you asked out of curiosity.

"I will not allow you to die until I see your true power," Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Oh, okay then. I guess, I'll be off!" you stated as you whisked around to the opposite direction and started to leave.

Too bad for you, Sesshomaru stepped in front of you.

"No, not until you show me your power."

"What is it with you and power?" you asked a little irritated that he was so darn obsessed with you.

Sesshomaru didn't say a single thing, which made you a little on the apprehensive side. You watched him intensely, waiting for him to attack. Sesshomaru returned the stare. Even the two-headed demon was tense from the look you two were giving each other. You were actually starting to get impatient and was about to jump at him when he suddenly turned and walked away. Stunned that he would cause so much build-up and then just walk away, you couldn't help but collapse a little. _What was that for? Although, I am grateful. I have enough wounds as it is._ You gave a sigh and watched as the others ran after Sesshomaru. _Does this mean I can leave?_

Immediately following your wishful thinking, you heard Sesshomaru's voice say, "Follow."

You knew he was talking to you. _This guy is definitely a piece of work. I wouldn't usually listen, but I really don't want to mess with him right now since I'm wounded. Oh! That must be it! He doesn't want to fight me until my wounds are healed. Oh, boy, it's sure gonna be a while until I see Koga again. _You sighed from exasperation as you quickly caught up and followed your enemy.

~Time Skip: Three Hours~

You all were traveling quietly, not making a peep, not until you all came upon a river.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I find something to eat?" the little girl asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and the girl immediately ran to the river. Without question, the kappa demon and two-headed demon followed the girl. _Sesshomaru must have them as guards or something._

"Dai, you will stay here," Sesshomaru said to you waking you from your thoughts as he left everyone behind.

You walked towards the edge of the river and sat, watching the little girl try to catch a fish. _I bet Sesshomaru truly cares for her, if he wants to risk me escaping to watch over his girl. Certainly, these other two demons wouldn't have a chance of stopping me, and they weren't so great at defending her before. He's actually pretty smart. This girl might become intelligent and strong if she fends for herself. _You continued to watch the girl. She kept trying to grab a fish, but it slipped out every time. The kappa merely lectured the girl on how she should catch a fish, and the other demon took a nap beside you. After a little bit, you decided to help her just a tad bit. You stood up, taking out left Futago. You surprised everybody as they stared at you in fear, especially when you started to walk towards the girl.

The kappa jumped in front and yelled, "Stay back!"

You merely pushed him aside and flipped left Futago so that you were holding the blade and handed it to the girl. She looked at you for a few seconds then realized what you were trying to do and gladly accepted the sword. You stepped back and watched as she tried catching a fish again. This time, it only took her a few shots until she was able to stab a decent sized fish. She smiled widely and placed the fish down on the grass a distance from the river so it wouldn't jump back in.

After catching five fish, she returned the sword to you with a bright smile and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," you replied nodding your head.

You guys started a fire and cooked the fish. Afterwards, everyone got one fish, except the two-headed demon, since he has two heads.

"We never told you our names, did we? I'm Rin, that's Jaken, and that's Ah-Un," the girl said in-between bite-fulls and pointing everyone out.

"I'm Dai. It's very nice to meet you all. Well, maybe not under these circumstances," you said laughing a bit and rubbing the back of your head.

"I don't see why someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru saved such a pitiful, lowly demon such as yourself," said Jaken looking you up and down.

"Well, for me, it was my power. What's your excuse?" you snapped back at Jaken.

"Humph. I bet I could beat you easily."

"Wanna try?" you said.

He was getting on your last nerve. _It's one thing when someone like Sesshomaru tells me what to do, but I will NEVER let a much more significantly weaker demon try to bully me around! _Jaken picked up his staff and was about to attack you when Sesshomaru jumped in-between you two.

"Jaken. Do not try to fight with her. She is injured and we are waiting for her to heal, not to hurt her more. She saved both Rin and your life, didn't she? Not to mention, she could easily beat you."

You froze. _Wait, the way he makes it sound, he's not healing me because he wants to test my strength, but because I saved their lives… _You shook your head to snap out of it and quickly sat down. You then looked at Sesshomaru as he glanced at you. You nodded to him and he nodded back and sat down beside you. Jaken, a little shocked, sat down by Rin and quietly ate the rest of his fish.

~Time Skip: One Week & Five Days~

Believe it or not, you and Sesshomaru really got along. You both got easily agitated by Jaken and smacked him on the head at the same time when he asked a stupid question or made a stupid comment. He never fully explained his relation to the half-mutt's group or Koga's tribe, but based on small tidbits you'd get from short conversations, you eventually gathered that InuYasha and Sesshomaru were brothers. Of course, any mention of that would only piss Sesshomaru off. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru like you enough to often bring you along when he went up ahead. This time, though, he went alone. It was getting dark, and Rin was obviously tired.

"I think we should just rest here for the night," you said looking around just loud enough for the others to hear.

All of them nodded and spread out to sleep. Even Jaken behaved this time, which you attributed to not wanting another beating. Once you made sure everybody was comfortable, you curled up right on the grass. Everyone had fallen asleep immediately, and you were just about to doze off when you felt someone lie down behind you and put their arm around you. You recognized the heart right away. _Sesshomaru?_ You turned your head a little so you could see his face, but he was already asleep. _Oh, well. Might as well not wake him up. I don't want to deal with a cranky Sesshomaru…_ You gave a deep sigh and fell asleep. The next morning, you woke up to see Sesshomaru awake leaning against a tree and Ah-Un just lying next to Rin awake. You got up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"What now? My wounds have now healed. Are you going to fight me?" you asked the question that was bugging your mind through-out the last couple of days.

"I have no need. You will show me your powers when you are ready. Wake up the others; we should go now."

You blinked a couple of times as Sesshomaru stared at your eyes for a little bit longer, then turned, walked around the tree, and continued walking away. _Okay, then… I'll show him when I'm ready? Agh! He's making things so much more complicated! Am I ever gonna see Koga again? _You woke up both Rin and Jaken, giving Jaken a nice bump on the head, and followed the weird dog demon. You all were quiet for a while when your heat skipped a beat. _I hear… no way… I hear Koga's heart! Wait, I hear Akira's, too! _You had mixed feelings right now. You really wanted to see Koga and Akira again, but you REALLY did not want Koga to fight Sesshomaru. The longer you had been with Sesshomaru, the more you realized you wouldn't have much of a chance escaping him. You doubted Koga and Akira would be able to do much. Apparently, Sesshomaru caught their scent, because he turned glaring towards the direction they were coming from.


	10. Chapter 10

Before you could think of what to do, Koga and Akira appeared before the group and stopped a short distance away.

"Dai!" Koga screeched as Akira barked from excitement.

He ran to you trying to hug you, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru stepping in front of you.

"Stay away from her," you heard Sesshomaru mutter in a protective voice so low you could barely hear him.

You blinked a couple times. _What the…? Sesshomaru?_

"Don't you dare tell me to stay away from her! You should be the one staying away!" Koga replied giving Sesshomaru a cold, hard stare.

_Not too clever with the comebacks there, but that's one of his colorful characteristics that you gotta love. _

You weren't expecting a reply, which was why you were shocked when a thought suddenly flowed into your head, _So, you do love him?_

_WOAH! Wait a minute! Akira? Did I say you could read my mind?_

_Well, I can't help it if you accidently send your thoughts to me…_

…_Good point… _you thought right before you started to concentrate on breaking the connection to Akira's mind. _Jeez, the one time I'm able to repeat an ability._

"I am much more powerful than you are. I would be able to protect her if there ever came a time," Sesshomaru said glaring even harder at Koga.

You were taken aback from this statement, and so was Koga. _WHAT DID HE SAY? He just practically admitted right there that he likes me! No way! Although, he's probably right about the whole protection thing…_ You saw Koga's face and realized that he thought the same thing.

It only lasted for a second, though, when he retaliated, "Oh, yeah? Well, you can't have her!"

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru calmly questioned.

By this point, you completely had forgotten anyone else was here besides Koga and Sesshomaru and was focused on listening to how they were responding to each other. Koga paused for a second. He looked at you with deep, caring eyes. You couldn't help but return the look, flick your tail gently, and twitch your ears to show that you were listening.

He stared a second longer when he snapped his head back to Sesshomaru and yelled, "BECAUSE SHE'S MY MATE!"

You collapsed briefly. _I could tell he was going to say something sweet, but I did not expect him to say that._ Sesshomaru for once in his life showed emotion and looked taken aback, too.

"Is this true, Dai?" Sesshomaru questioned you looking you in the eye.

You could've sworn his eyes looked hurt for a second.

"Uh, um…" you had no idea how to respond.

Everyone was staring intensely at you. Koga looked more nervous than you had ever seen him. Needless to say, you weren't focusing on breaking the connection with Akira's mind by that point.

_What are you waiting for? Go ahead and accept Koga's proposal!_

You looked at Akira and stared at him. The others noticed and started to look at Akira, too.

_What do you mean? He didn't propose! He demanded! I never listen to demands._

_ So you're telling me that you want to be Sesshomaru's mate?_

_ Well…_

_ Dai?_

_ I don't want to be his mate, but I have learned to really like him as a friend. I don't want to hurt him. I mean, he hardly treats anyone nice. I was lucky to be one of those people._

_ What are your feelings for Koga? I know you really like him._

Your face turned red at that moment, which made everyone stare even harder at you.

"Um…Dai? You remember agreeing to be my mate, right?" Koga half-pleaded to you while giving you worried eyes.

You closed your eyes for a moment.

_Dai?_

_ I've decided. I'm just gathering the courage to say it._

You still had your eyes closed for a few minutes. Finally, you slowly opened them and started walking to Sesshomaru.

"Dai?" Koga asked softly.

You stopped in front of Sesshomaru and hugged him. You were sure you actually heard Koga's heart break. Sesshomaru returned the hug before you pulled away. Koga definitely looked hurt.

He turned and was about to run when you yelled at him, "And where do you think you're going without your mate?"

Everyone was shocked. Koga stood paralyzed. He slowly turned around with the biggest smile that has ever existed. Akira gave a short, happy yelp and you smiled to Akira in response. You turned back to Sesshomaru, who looked shocked and a little hurt.

"Sesshomaru. There is definitely no one on this world like you. It's not that I don't like you. I do love you, but more like a brother. So, I am going to call you my brother, okay? Although, that means InuYasha would have to be like a brother to me, which is definitely not cool, but I'll just have to grin and bear it. Deal?" you asked Sesshomaru pulling him into another hug.

He paused for a second, but then returned the hug and whispered, "Deal."

You let go of him and walked to a still wide-grinned Koga. You grabbed his hand and were a little shocked when he pulled you into a kiss. You two held if for a few minutes before he swept you off the ground and carried you bridal-style running back to the cave with Akira following close behind. You waved to Sesshomaru's group as they started to disappear. The last thing you saw was Sesshomaru's small smile. _Sesshomaru smiled? Thank you so much, Sesshomaru._ You looked at Koga's face as he looked at yours before you two kissed each other once more. _I could definitely get used to this…_ you thought as you two broke off. You smirked; he smirked back.


End file.
